The Fault in Our Hearts
by jiahui
Summary: Serena Grace could never ask more from life – being the region's Champion, having zillion friends, a celebrity chef boyfriend, and wonderful Pokémons as her companions. The world is practically at her feet, but one always feels the need to satisfy their hearts. [Multi-chap, Unova] Chars: Serena, N, Lysandre.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. Please don't sue me.

* * *

_"What a man can be, he must be._

_This need we call self-actualization."_

- Abraham Maslow

* * *

**Prologue **

Not so long ago, barely an eyeblink ago, she had the world at her feet.

Serena Grace was an ordinary girl who had the chance to experience extraordinary things. She didn't actually seek out unworldly situations that would eventually spin out of control; she just never saw them coming. Again and again, she found herself getting wound up in the most momentous place at the most momentous timing.

In the midst of the extraordinary things, Serena found herself at a faraway place, a place far from Vaniville, far from Kalos, far from anywhere she had ever known. She tried to recall what had really driven her to sought adventure in this foreign land alone. She remembered her small clique from when she started her first journey – Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, and Calem. Four of them have shared similarity, that is: they always seemed to have a set _goal_. An objective – something that Serena could not dream of having. People around her told her that her heroic actions were such valiant goals one could ever achieve, but she have never thought defeating Team Flare was anything close to her purpose in life. At times, her logical mind would tell her to stop and really contemplate, but her heart would, time and time again, find the need to lead her into unthinkable phenomenon _again_.

One would think she'd get used to it, or at the very least be better at identifying what could possibly get her into convoluted and knotty circumstances. But no, once more she was on her back on the lush grass and staring vacantly at the unfamiliar star-lit sky, wondering what in the world have she gotten herself into.

Not so long ago, she had the world at her feet.

Now, she felt as if she was being engulfed by the world.

* * *

**A/N:** My first attempt on fanfiction! There's just that much of Serena fanfiction out there, I thought I should try. I'm not very good at writing yet so I'd really appreciate some advise and even criticisms! I hoped you enjoyed it. Please stay tune for the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thank you so much for everyone who had taken their time to read and give your feedbacks. Please add my friend code if you do not mind: 5000-2403-0898 Please enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When Team Flare barged into Serena's life many years ago, she had thought she was a victim. The sketchy organization had smelled like nothing but fishy. It all started when Professor Sycamore introduced Lysandre to her. He was a true gentleman, but behind that mask he was a true madman. Her mother would say, "Look at those ol' Ryhorns. They looked menacing but they're actually such gentle creatures."

That was what Serena paid no heed to. Taking Lysandre at face value.

It was also what had her brooding constantly on whether the world is unsettled, or ugly, or perhaps some natural selection could make the world a better place. Perhaps that was what she was destined to do. She was just at a tender age of twelve then – very easy to be manipulated. Once a seed was sowed, ideas started to manifest itself in her mind. It only took a breath to trigger the growth.

"Everything beautiful should stay that way forever." She once had heard him say that at Café Soleil.

It didn't take a long time for Serena to realize how the eccentric man had managed to derange her whole rationality. It was Shauna who had stretched her hand out towards her first. They were having a casual chat over a fine coffee when Serena asked her petite friend what she thought of eternal beauty. "Why would you _want_ that, Serena? I mean if it were me I'd hate it because then my memories would be quite boring." That had somehow felt like a wake-up slap for Serena, but it did not relieve her off her ceaseless sulks. In fact, it had made her think and fret over things more than ever.

Despite her seemingly despondent self, she had again got herself tangled into problems not of her concerns. Her encounters with the shady Team Flare were either too coincidental or just out of pure unluckiness for her. Glittering Cave, Kalos Power Plant, Poké Ball factory, and the list goes on. She had always been forced into a situation where she had to defend herself to save her own life. Serena was tired. Still, in the rather grand scheme of things, she found out the mastermind behind all those ludicrous preposterous acts. When the Ultimate Weapon was launched, Serena was at her last straw. She warred with Team Flare. And she warred with her own mind.

It had felt like it was her duty that time, putting an end to Team Flare's shenanigans. When she had defeated Lysandre, she had surprised herself with feeling slightly dejected. The man, though a lost cause he seemed to be, had in his own way introduced her to the beauty of the world. She remembered how she would stop to take in the magnificent view, how exalted she was when Xerneas confronted her. She probably would not have the privilege to experience had not for the passionate man.

Serena tried to reason with Lysandre, but nature had its own say on what will happen. When The Flower sank, every of Team Flare collapsed. Everything along with Serena's goals.

She was crowned the heroine of Kalos.

Serena was seventeen when she became the Champion of Kalos. Diantha retired and she was left with all the Champion duties. At that time, she thought perhaps she had found the purpose of her life. Five years down, Serena found herself being an accomplished Champion, powerful and undefeatable – a perfect icon for Kalos. However, it seemed somewhat lacking. She didn't know what, but she felt as if she went full circle and found herself pondering again if being successful was ever her goal.

Then Kalos' Water Master wormed his way into her life. And heart.

Siebold was probably the only man in the world Serena could really declare that she truly loved and cared for – more than that of friends. Loving Siebold was like embracing water. Carefulness was the key. He was an awkward man with little words. It was what attract and repel people, but Serena did not mind. He was always there for her when she needed him, always able to give her advices and because of that he would be all over her sometimes. Just like spilled water. It proved to be suffocating for Serena at times, but she was sure it wasn't the cause of her actions now.

There she was. Hunched over a computer in the dimly lit room. Her eyes squinted at the glare of the bright monitor. Reflected on her eyes were tabs of travel and airlines websites.

* * *

The Prism Tower glowed softly under the grey evening sky, just as she'd always seen. The sight was neither overly stunning nor unsightly, but Serena knew she'd miss it. Deciding the breeze was blowing too chilly for her comfort, she retreated to her bedroom. The glass door clicked behind her when her eyes caught Siebold standing by the room's door. He had on that distressed look, the last thing that Serena wanted to see before she leaves. Avoiding his probing gaze, she turned to check on her backpack. She heard him approaching, his footsteps steadfast.

Serena half-expected him to shoot questions at her, instead he commented, "That's not really your style, love."

She knew he was referring to her getup. She wore proper hiking outfit. "I'm sure you're aware I'm going on a road trip," Serena said as she turned to face Siebold.

"You're really going to go? Just get in the plane, leave and see and not coming back?" Siebold stood there with his arm crossed and looked extremely cross. Serena could already feel her own frustration flaring up.

"I thought we've already discussed this weeks ago. I've sold my apartment and everything; you thought I was joking?" Serena said in a huff.

Siebold shook his head, his wavy honey-blond hair flopping about. "Well, you live here. And what makes this time so different, Serena? You always said you wanted to go there but you never did."

"Oh, come on," Serena protested, grabbing her travel documents she had left to pack in her bag. "You knew as well that I'd make it happen one day. It's just a trip, and besides it's not like I'm never coming back. I just needed to have a change in scenery, get my thoughts straight out."

Siebold stared at her bag and shook his head again. "I just thought you'd see that I need you to stay." He turned and went out the room, leaving Serena by the bed with a sigh.

Siebold had never needed her for anything; it had always been Serena needing. That was all there had ever been; Serena's desperation, Serena's turmoil, and Siebold's strength pulling her through it. She'd been thinking about that a lot lately, ever since she had passed on her Champion duties to Calem.

Serena followed Siebold to the living room. Siebold's – _their_, apartment was a cozy little place by the less busy Autumnal Avenue. Siebold looked up at her from the couch, his slate grey eyes too bright, too brittle and sharp. Serena had a fleeting thought that it would scorch in the back of her mind forever. His smile was terrifying in its angles, the bleakness in his eyes showing it for a lie. "Need you, don't I? I don't know how to just be me anymore, spent too much time watching over you."

She threw herself into the opposite chair and waited, knowing there was something else under there somewhere. Siebold didn't play games, but he sometimes took his time getting it all out.

Siebold sighed and got up, went to the kitchen and took a carton of apple juice. He drank from the container and said, "I just heard from the League Board that your _friend_ was taking over the Champion seat. They said that they were expecting permanent replacement."

Serena blinked heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. She couldn't believe that they had such a deep misconception of her idea of leave and that they'd actually said that to Siebold. But part of her could see why, really. Serena had been so young and a girl at that. It was a good idea for the younger generation but the older ones felt the lack of commanding power and sense of responsibility present. She was the heroine of Kalos for Arceus' sake!

Siebold stood there, looming over her. "You could've at least told me if you seriously wanted me to– everything. That you wanted everything out of your life." Siebold's jaw was so tight the muscles were jumping, and his shoulders were set square.

Serena looked at the carpeted floor, not able to meet his eyes. "Look, Siebold. I don't know what they told you but I really just wanted to have a break is all. And even if I was, you're the one who'd support me, right? Which is why they'd even say it, to stir you up." She'd known it would come back right at her, but the problem had now become making herself shut up before she made it worse.

Siebold sat on the space right next to Serena and sighed. "God, I'm so sorry, love. I didn't mean to act like that just now. I just… I really _do_ need you."

Serena suppressed a sigh. "No, Siebold. You don't need me. You have your duties," Serena said as she eyes his numerous framed Pokéchelin awards lining up one part of their apartment's wall. She turned to see him in his eyes again and said, "You have your passion. You have your goals in your life. I haven't any privilege to find out mine yet. So, I just wanted to sort out my mind, find out what it is my purposes are."

"So you mean to say that I'm not even a part of it and you'd leave me just like that?"

There it was, and it was so funny that Serena had to laugh. "Of course you're a part of it. You're always there. I just need my own pace. After so many years, you still have yet learned how your future wife's brain works?"

Siebold didn't look like he believed her and Serena could feel his temper getting away, fueled by his shame. All she had to offer was the truth and if he wasn't going to take it, then he really was screwed. She stood up and mounted her backpack. "I'm going, Siebold. You don't need me and you know it, but I'll send you a card."

In a split-second, Siebold grabbed hold of Serena's wrist, swiftly placed one hand on her cheek and gave her a soft kiss. When they parted, Siebold stared at her endearingly and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," replied Serena. Suddenly, her vision widened and she sees Siebold and their warm apartment as a whole. It was then she realized how much she would miss him.

He stroked her cheeks gently and said, "at least have a last supper before you leave."

She found herself nodding and dropped her backpack, ambling to inspect and remember every nook and cranny of their home that she would sorely miss. She ignored Siebold's words that trailed behind her.

"You have too big a heart to run away, Serena."

* * *

Only when she stepped her foot on the land did Serena realized how much she had wanted to go on another journey. The Unova Region, though mixtures of urban and rural towns like Kalos, was simply breathtaking. Her hair swayed as the gentle sea wind blew. Nuvema Town was unlike any other towns she has visited in Kalos. Sure there are so many towns and cities that are located by the sea in Kalos but none felt quite the same as this quiet, tranquil little city.

The first thing she did once touchdown was to check in at a local inn that she had booked in advance from their website. She was grateful that they put it up online because there was not even one Pokémon center in sight. The flight from Kalos to Unova had been quite long – close to ten hours, but she was not at all jet-lagged. It was still early so she thought she could tour around the town a little. She had not planned to stay for long in the town anyways.

Serena hadn't really brought much baggage, but decided leaving her backpack behind and only bring her small purse and journal. She went to the beach with a smile for some sightseeing while scribbling down notes and doodles in her journal. Soon she found herself sitting down on a bench under a shade feeling slightly bored already.

After a short rest, she wandered around the town and found a little souvenir shop. There was a phone in the shop but Serena decided not to call Siebold. She predicts he'd be in a quite chatty mood and she was just not up for it yet. Siebold had always been by her side most the time, so not having her around might make the quiet man talk. It was also one of the reasons why she did not turn on her Holo Caster.

Serena bought a postcard with Nuvema's sea view and addressed it to Siebold. She didn't write anything or even sign it, just stamped the card and dropped it into the mailbox.

She stopped by a coffee shop and had coffee (of course it cannot be compared with ones in Lumiose) while chatting with the lady owner. The owner was most loquacious, could not helped having her curiosity piqued once Serena's Kalos accent came out of her mouth. She also learned from the owner that there was a Pokémon laboratory in town, but Serena was not keen in visiting it and decided to skip it in her itineraries. She spent the next couple of hours wandering around the town and retreated to her inn by evening to plan her journey tomorrow.

* * *

The way to Accumula Town was a one-direction one. Apparently, one would only need to walk down Route 1 to reach the destination. What Serena had not expected was that the walk took longer than she expected. It was already evening, thus there she was lying down comfortably on the lush grass.

The sky in Unova differs greatly from the one in Kalos. It was full of stars and night seemed bright enough without excessive lights in Lumiose City. The beautiful sky was somehow left unappreciated as Serena fell into her deep thoughts. It was only day two and she was already thinking along the lines if the trip was really what she needed.

She felt a sudden sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach as she heard something stirred ahead. And then, as if on cue, Lucario burst out of his Poké Ball. There was no denying what was happening – something bad was ensuing. Lucario would not have come out on its own for no reason. Lucario gave a small mewl and started to run towards the trees.

Serena followed Lucario into the forest hurriedly. When she finally caught up with Lucario, she hissed, "What's wrong Luc–" Her eyes widened and mouth hung open. Crouching before her was the leader of Team Flare who was supposed to be buried under all those rubbles years ago.

She should have been surprised to see him alive as she stared at him, eyes wide with recognition. However, she found that surprise was far from what she felt. Lysandre… he had adopted a very different look. No longer did he have his wild orange hairstyle; in place was long jet-black hair with a low braid to keep it tidy. He has also gotten rid of his elaborate suit and cravat. Instead, he was wearing a slightly more casual black suit. Despite all the visual changes, he still carried that arrogant air in his face and passion that burned in his eyes.

He did not seem to be in a very pleasant condition though. He was crouching by a tree, looking as though he was hiding from someone. His back heaved up and down as he pants and huge beads of sweats rolled down his face. He looked like a shadow under the moonlight.

Serena was very confused, not sure what to make out of it.

Somehow Lysandre managed to feel Serena's presence and whipped his head around. Their eyes met. For a while, as complete gamut of emotions coursed through them, they bored into each other's eyes. She had no doubt he recognized her.

To her deepest annoyance was that she had felt the need to help the insane criminal that had almost destroyed her home all those years ago. To ask why he was alive. To demand what was he up to again.

But help, she did not offer.

Breaking her train of thoughts, Lucario suddenly growled dangerously. Serena followed its line of sight to see three masked men with their Bisharps in an attacking stance. One of the men asked, "You there, do you know this man?"

Serena suppressed an exasperated sigh. It seemed that she has once again plunged herself into yet another catastrophe of near epic proportions.

"No."


End file.
